Secret
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Everyone had secrets but what happens when they come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Steve shot out of bed grabbing the bat that sat at the end of his room it was something that Catherine insisted on and even though she was no longer there Steve couldn't bring himself to move it. He headed down the stairs annoyed more then concerned that someone was knocking at his door at such an ungodly hour in the morning keying in the alarm code he readied the bat as he flung open the door.

He dropped the bat in favour of catching Danny as his knees gave, hoisting him into a standing position he guided him into the house kicking the door closed behind him, he managed to grab the bin as Danny stomach expelled some of the alcohol he reeked of, when Steve was certain that Danny had stopped being sick he eased him back on the couch making sure he wasn't about to pass out he headed towards the kitchen to dispose of the bin and get a glass of water and first aid kit.

He had no idea what had happened and right now he didn't care Danny was in a bad way and assessing his condition was Steve's number one priority, walking back into the living room he found Danny sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees hands covering his face.

"I'm sorry Steve I shouldn't have come here"

He tried to push himself to his feet but staggered into Steve who eased him back onto the couch hushing him with the glass of water before sitting on the edge of the coffee table pulling open the first aid box, he set too cleaning the gash above Danny's eye applying some sterri strips it wasn't deep and didn't require stitches, he took his hand and studied the grazed broken skin on his knuckles it was clear that he had been in some sort of a fight, his shirt was torn and his trousers were covered in mud and he didn't want to know what else.

He guided Danny to his feet and helped him up stairs to the bathroom allowing him time to freshen up while he found some fresh joggers and T-shirt, he laid them out on the bed checking on Danny he assisted him in changing and laid him on the bed checking his pupils for reaction and signs of concussion satisfied with his findings he turned him on his side tucking the blanket around him.

Heading back down he reset his alarm, pouring himself a fresh juice he headed back up stairs doing a quick check he headed back to bed he was just glad that it was Saturday and they weren't on call.

Waking later then usual he swung his feet out of bed stretching he padded down stairs and found Danny in the kitchen making breakfast. He seemed to be faring better then Steve expected but when he turned Steve couldn't help wince as the truth of the night revealed it's self.

Steve hadn't noticed the missing tooth; the cut above his eye was blossoming into an amazing shiner along with various other bruises. He watched as his friend moved painfully handing him a cup of coffee and a breakfast.

"You want to talk about it?"

Danny shook his head screwing his eyes shut at the pain the movement caused, Steve didn't want to push but he would find out the truth, Danny didn't even touch the breakfast he made for himself he did however empty the coffee pot.

When Steve had finished he stood cleaning up the kitchen in silence which in its self concerned Steve he knew that he complained about Danny's rambling but silence was ten times worse, Danny turned to Steve and at that moment in time he looked like a lost school boy.

"Listen can we forget about last night, I'm sorry I disturbed you I'm just going to head home"

No way was Steve going to allow him to leave with no explanation brushing it under the carpet like nothing happened he stood grabbing Danny's arm as he tried to leave, the grip made him wince causing Steve to regret his action but with the damage already done he wasn't letting go.

"No way, are you in trouble because I'm here for you"

Danny refused to comment and continued his struggle to free himself, he hated letting his fragile side show but Steve was his friend and no way was he going to hit him he had done that once and regretted it.

"Ok, just let go before you break my arm"

Steve wasn't sure that letting go was a good idea because right now Danny looked like a deer in headlights he did however loosen his grip watching for a response ready to defend him self if he needed, Danny took a deep breath looking down at the floor hoping that it would swallow him.

"I'm a violent alcoholic why do you think I'm divorced; it's the sole reason that I have restricted visitation rights. I've managed to control it since moving here the weather is friendlier so every time I need a drink I run instead. I've been to therapy and AA meetings like the agreement states and it the only reason I'm allowed two weekends a month but I have never ever touched them."

Steve was completely shocked that Danny easily pulled away from him and made a mad dash for the door pulling it open he set off the alarm but he didn't care it gave him time to escape.

Disappearing around the corner he stopped to catch his breath angrily wiping the tears away he couldn't believe that he had been that stupid to go to Steve, usually he woke up in a door way or alley but last night when he got mugged he wanted somewhere safe and seeing as he couldn't remember where he had left his keys Steve was the only choice and that was the worst mistake he could have made.

The blaring alarm snapped Steve back to reality how dare Danny drop a bomb shell like that and walk away, he slipped on his boots and shut the alarm up heading out onto the road he studied the surrounding area but Danny had vanished there was a number of ways Danny could have gone but Steve knew one thing he would end up back at his place eventually.

Danny was tired how he could have been stupid, he had managed to control himself and hide the dark truth stepping into the apartment parking area he remembered that he had left the keys and his wallet in the Camaro he had learnt the hard way to not take anything with him to the bar.

Letting him self into the apartment he shut the door and headed to the kitchenette he unlocked the top cupboard pulling out the whiskey he poured a more then average glass swallowing it in one and then poured another.

Stripping from the borrowed clothes he stuffed them in the washer after he headed towards the small shower room he deserved this life after all said and done he was the one who he had got his partner killed. He stepped under the shower even before the water had warmed and allowed it to wake his aching muscles and sting the cuts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews.**

Steve pulled into the parking area stopping beside the Camaro he pulled the spare key from his cargo pants and headed towards Danny's apartment; he couldn't believe how dense he had been working with Danny for 5 years and hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

He would join them at the bar after work downing one or two beers. Steve suddenly realised how inappropriate it was to invite an alcoholic to a bar but in his defence he didn't know, there hadn't been anything in the personal reports to indicate anything out of the ordinary in fact the records had been spotless.

Letting himself into the apartment he stopped just for a moment thinking that perhaps this was a mistake but that thought didn't stay long the two of them had become close and what type of friend would he be to walk away.

Danny leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes against the water running down his face, he managed to control to urge when he joined the team for a beer after work but the weekends when Steve was busy and Grace was with her real family he would lock the doors and shut the curtains downing a bottle or two of whiskey he wouldn't remember much after that even the hangovers had got used to the alcohol.

But he wouldn't allow it to affect his job the weak individual he became would head back to the shadows and the actor would re-appear.

Turning off the facet he stepped out grabbing the towel he wrapped it around his waist and downed the second glass pulling open the door he stopped when he saw Steve sat in the main room, Steve took in his friend's appearance his chest was laced with bruises he was also starting to lose weight and not in the good way.

Steve walked the short distance across the room not stopping as he pulled Danny into him like a small child he held on even as his friend fought against him eventually he felt the fight leave as Danny wrapped his arms around him dropping his head into the curve of Steve's neck, the two of them collapsed to the floor. Steve could feel the sobs running through his friend's body, Steve felt heart broken that Danny was hurting so much.

He allowed Danny to hold on for as long as he needed Steve wasn't going to give up on him the one person who was always there for him and always believed in him, pushing Danny away slightly he placed his hands on either side of his face forcing him to look up.

"I love you Danny like a brother that I never had and that is not going to change no matter what I am going to be here for you."

Danny pulled away swiping his arm across his face before pushing himself to his feet he headed across the room pulling out his badge and gun turning he threw them at Steve causing them to land in front of him.

Grabbing some clothes he went to the bathroom to change, he would leave the island and Grace would have a better up bringing in which she wasn't always involved with custody battles; he just managed to pull on his jogging bottoms when Steve pushed the door open.

"So that's it you're going to what, disappear into the bottom of a bottle in some run down disgusting motel on the main land. You think I'm going to allow that, did you listen to anything I said out there because this (holding out the badge) tells me no"

Danny pushed pasted him "This is not your fight Steven I'm not a charity case, I can't take back the last 24hrs but I quit and if I decide to disappear with my bottle it is none of your business because I have destroyed too much in my life and I'm not taking you with me"

Pulling the T-shirt over his head he walked back into the living area opening the front door he invited Steve to leave not surprised when he refused to move instead Danny slipped on his shoes grabbed his keys and walked out.

He knew with the amount of alcohol he had consumed that he would be driving under the influence but right now he didn't care he had to get away and hide for a while or maybe just maybe he would lose control of the car on some abandoned road ending it all.

He could hear Steve shouting his name but it was falling on deaf ears he started the engine turning on the radio and reversed on to the main road putting his foot down he sped into the main traffic he had no idea where he was going and knowing his crazy stubborn arse partner he wouldn't be able to hide for long.


	3. chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for my encouraging reviews and my great followers.**

Steve couldn't believe what was happening. He turned shutting the door the place might not have anything but it was Danny's personal place. Once Steve managed to get his thick skull partner to understand that this family wasn't going anywhere.

He should have realised a long time ago that Danny wasn't planning on staying moving from one place to another. Well when he finally talked some sense into him they were going home hunting together.

He was suddenly hit with the thought that Danny had been drinking again and was now driving under the influence. Cursing he climbed into the truck. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through until he located Danny's number. Opening the tracking app. He connected it to the hands free set.

Danny weaved through the morning traffic. He was so angry at himself he shouldn't have told Steve why couldn't he have just lied. The pain in his stomach flared again confused at the cause he had been drinking for so long that he didn't even suffer hang overs anymore.

His head was pounding making the noise of the traffic confusing he closed his eyes momentarily opening them just on time to avoid hitting the slow moving vehicle in front. Cursing himself he turned off the main road the back roads were always more quiet even in the mornings. If you know the right route you could avoid a high percentage of the traffic.

Steve couldn't believe that Danny was being so irresponsible. He remember Danny telling him how he had become very depressed after the death of his partner Grace. Mentally kicking himself he suddenly understood yesterday was the anniversary of her death. No wonder he had been so moody.

The pain was so bad in his stomach that his vision started to grey at the edges. Rational thoughts of pulling over no longer existed he just wanted to get away. He was unconscious even before he hit the car in the intersection.

The force of the collision was so fierce that it spun the other car into an uncontrollable spin causing it to smash into a street light embedding it into the front of the car making it buckle leaning dangerously over the car. The Camaro lost its momentum when it crashed into the low wall, unfortunately Danny hadn't put on his seatbelt and crashed through the window hitting the over grown grass with a sickening thud.

Steve watched the tracker turn muttering he turned at the next available junction. Back tracking he found a scene of carnage, several men were working on a crushed blue car. Steve checked the tracker parking up the truck pulling off his phone it didn't take long to locate the Camaro.

He stopped in shock it was only the front end that was crushed but it was the bloodied windscreen and empty drivers seat that caused his heart to stop. Jumping the wall he saw the grass crushed and splattered in blood but no sign of Danny. Shaking his head he followed the trail of damage finding a tangled mess that used to be his friend.

Dropping to his side he shakily checked his pulse point jumping as Danny gripped his wrist his eyes were a deathly grey and confused. Steve knew that Danny was stubborn arse but pulling himself this far from the accident was stupid.

"Danny stay very still. Help is on it's way"

Danny closed his eyes again he didn't have the energy to keep them open his body felt numb better then the horrific pain that had enveloped him a while again. Steve flipped open his phone dialling the emergency services keeping his hand resting on Danny's battered chest comforted only by the rise and fall.

Steve moved out of the way allowing the paramedics to work. The sight of Danny's injuries were making Steve feel sick to the stomach. He wanted to kick himself for not stopping Danny from leaving. It was most likely the relaxation of the alcohol that had saved Danny from certain death.

The paramedics secured Danny's neck before rolling him onto a back board hooking him up to an oxygen mask and air splitting both his legs and arm. His face was a patch work of abrasions and bruises. But what Steve noticed the total silence no one with these extensive injuries would remain this quiet and it was unnerving him.

Suddenly the paramedics simply scooped and was running towards the ambulance. Codes and vital were being shouted; Steve went to climb into the ambulance but was stopped by the paramedic stating that they needed the room.

Steve could hear the machines blaring as the doors of the ambulance closed. Danny was dying and Steve couldn't be there to stop it. He turned to the carnage left behind the driver of the blue car was being cut from the vehicle the smell of burning assaulted his nostrils; He knew that he shouldn't leave the scene but Danny needed him.

He started to jog back to his truck when he stopped suddenly spinning round he watched in horror as the firemen started to slowly extract a screaming child from the back of the blue car. She was pr strapped to a back board a neck collar already secure she looked about the same age as Grace, the paramedics took a quick vitals check before loading her into the ambulance. The driver remained in the car Steve moved to get a better view not to be morbid but simply to check the persons condition. But the sight of the white sheet made his blood run cold. The horror didn't end as the paramedics were fighting to get the passenger to breath. Whilst the firefighter pulled a baby from the back and Steve was thanking every god that was listening that the parents had the baby securely strapped into a baby carrier. But the high pitched scream would haunt Steve for a long time.

Steve didn't move he wanted to know that the children would have a last one surviving parent He didn't even know how Danny was going to live with this on his mind. Suddenly he found himself torn he wanted to be with his friend but the scene before him was holding him there and truth be known he was beginning to boil with anger. Danny had knowingly driven under the influence and by the looks of things he had torn a family apart. How could he have been so selfish.

L


	4. Chapter 4

48 hours that was how long Steve had been at the hospital. 48 hours to think about how everything had gone to the dogs. Danny had been in surgery for 12 hours of those. Now he was laying wrapped in wires and tubes.

Both his legs were pinned and casted, his arm was set and plastered to his shoulder the bone had been shattered by the impact, he had to have a drain inserted into his skull due to pressure build up, his rib cage had been cracked along with the sternum, both lungs had collapsed the list of injuries were endless.

But the one that played on Steve's mind with the small tear in his stomach lining at first he thought it was another result of the accident but the doctor confirmed the injury was at least 24 hours old and would have resulted in Danny passing out most likely the reason why he survived the impact his body would have been like a rag doll. But it also meant that it had happened the night he had come to him, it made the guilt burrow deeper into his heart.

Duke had come in 24 hours ago, asking Steve a number of questions before putting Danny under arrest. It had taken a lot to convince him to not place him in hand cuffs, it wasn't like he was in any condition to make a runner.

Steve walked across to the window and watched the rain trace crazy patterns down the glass. He brushed away the tears when he heard the nurse enter the room picking up Danny's chart and start to do her checks, she fiddled with several of the machines, scribbling notes she replaced the chart giving Steve a sweet smile.

He had Danny's nurse changed after the last one had decided that she disliked the situation she was in. Steve understood that Danny had taken two lives whilst under the influence but he wasn't going to allow his medical care to suffer because of it.

He stood for a moment looking down at the man he thought he knew. He felt like he had failed him and that had been a fatal mistake. Squeezing his shoulder he stepped out in the hunt of more coffee and work out the kinks in his muscles.

It suddenly hit him when he was sitting in the canteen. There was camara at every set of traffic lights he had no idea what he was hoping for but he had to do something if only to understand how the accident happened. He flipped open his phone and texted Chin he requested they continue the daily running of the office, follow up several leads he knew the governer would never authorise leave for this, If anything he would most likely have Danny's badge.

He hadn't called Rachel he didn't want the woman to have any more ammunition to hold against him. Luckily she was off the island taking Grace to see her Grandparents in England so the news report hadn't caused any damaged to his little girl.

After half an hour he felt ready for another round of silent watching and thinking. He stepped out the lift to shouting and screaming. Puzzled he moved quickly toward Danny's room where he found a very angry family fighting with the medical staff, screaming about harbouring a murder and they have rights to access.

Steve was not standing for the aggression for a start the medical staff didn't deserve it and Danny was in no fit state for verbal or at this rate physical abuse. Stepping forward he narrowly missed a flying fist this was spiraling out of hand and Steve was becoming more angry he understood they were morning but this was no way to handle things.

Luckily HPD and security turned up at the same time escorting the family away leaving several of the staff shaken. But the blaring of Danny's heart monitor changed the whole situation it was like a well oiled machine. Steve couldn't believe what was happening he had only gone for a coffee, he watched in horror as Danny arched from the bed.

4 minutes everything was about time it had taken 4 minutes to get him back it felt longer then the 12 hours he had waited during the surgery. Now everything was quite again, Steve sat starting at the monitors intensely making sure Danny wasn't going anywhere.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew he couldn't use his phone in the ICU room but he was reluctant to leave. He sat for a while longer before curiosity got the better of him, reaching forward he threatened to kick Danny up the arse if he pulled another stunt like early. Leaving the room he nodded at the assigned guard.

Standing outside the ICU unit he unlocked his phone, he noticed the missed calls, six from Rachel cursing himself for forgetting that Grace called every night, she must have realised something was wrong by now. Mentally kicking himself he hit speed dial, Rachel was on the ball questions tumbling from the phone the woman may have been a rattle snake ready to strike at any moment but she cared a great deal about her daughter and knew the relationship she had with her dad.

After a rather heated conversation he hit disconnect scrubbing his hands over his face. Scrolling through the numbers he noticed that Chin had tried to contact him several times too, hitting the second speed dial he listened intently to the information unbelievable this last few days of hell suddenly had a light at the end of the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face maybe just maybe things might start working in Danny's favour He grabbed another cup of coffee, he felt suddenly torn between being at the hospital and wanting to be at the office.

Sitting back in the hard plastic chair he reached forward and squeezed Danny's bruised hand closing his eyes he made a silent prey. Standing he took one last look at his friend and left it was the hardest thing he did, but he was on a mission.

Pulling up the office he noticed the reporters harassing everyone who dared enter the building or heaven forbid trying to escape. Steve wasn't in the mood for their made up rubbish they had caused enough problems already.

Making his way round to the security door he scanned his access card making his way up the main area he found Kono and Chin hunched over the smart table, food and coffee tainted the air. Heading across he studied the profile picture on the screen. Kono looked up her eyes puffy and red, she looked beyond tired as did Chin.

"What do we have?"

Chin messed with the smart table for a while throwing up different information and videos on the computer screens.

"The lad on the left stole his parents SUV and went on a bender. He robbed a small convenience store less then three blocks from the accident"

Chin then flipped on the video from the traffic lights at the junction of the accident. Steve watched as Danny's car started to slow for the lights it was easy to see him as he was front of the cars he suddenly pitched forward slumping over the wheel his car practically stopped. The black SUV suddenly weaved into the screen smashing full force into the back end of Danny tail spinning him into on coming traffic.

"He looked injured and dazed. Everyone was so focused on what they could see that know one noticed him pull away"

Steve felt sick to his stomach. They had a young boy no older then 15 injured and on the run; Danny was in a critical condition in hospital; two people were dead; two children left orphaned and feral reporters willing to take anyone down just to get a front page.

Steve wiped his hand over his face and headed towards his office he needed a few minutes to clear his mind. He sat down in the chair and focused on the photo that Grace had made for his last birthday, it reminded him what he was trying to do.

Chin pushed open the door "Steve they have found the SUV. It's been dumped down a back alley"

Steve placed the photo back on the desk, grabbing his gun and badge he stopped Chin from leaving through the front. Managing to get to the truck without being noticed they loaded up the address into the location map.

It was almost dark by the time they arrived HPD were already on the scene. Steve approached Duke he had contacted him the minute the SUV was found and asked him not to allow anything to be touched until he got there.

The front end had been barely dented due to a grate that looked to be added post show room, inside the drivers airbag had been activated and was covered in blood. Moving round to the passengers side he slipped on a glove opening the door he started to search the interior finding a few bags of drugs but only enough for personal use but little else.

Looking around the area he noticed several disused buildings. Approaching Duke he arranged to have several HPD search one whilst Chin and himself checked the other. Kicking in the old rusted door he shone his torch in to the old unit foot prints disturbed the dust they looked dragged like the person who left the was injured in some way.

He monitored to Chin following the foot steps towards the stair case heading up they could see something like rust or blood it was hard to tell in the dark, it was difficult at the top to tell which direction the person had gone due to several broken windows allowing wind to push away the dust and leave rotting floors and decay. Chin split up they both started to head down the corridor carefully checking each area that lead off the main corridor.

A sudden movement caught Steve's attention spinning he caught the a glimps of a runner pulling out his gun he shouted out his identification but the echoed told him that who ever was running was not going to stop. Shouting for Chin he sprinted towards the fire escape scanning both up and down noticed a leg disappearing over the roof line without looking back he took off two at a time bobbing over the ledge he narrowly missed being shot.

Steve suddenly realised that no matter what this kids parents thought he was defiantly no angel either that or someone had got him into drugs and the robbery was to pay them to keep him high. Shouting out again he peeked more carefully another bullet chipped the roof line spraying Steve with dusted brick. Pointing the gun up he took a miss calculated shot and heard a yelp, Chin appeared behind him covering Steve as he jumped the wall.

A trail of blood lead behind one of the old cooling unit Steve monitored for Chin to come up from the other side approaching slowly Steve never noticed the slight division on of the bloodied trail. By the time they realised there was no one hiding the kid had the upper hand firing a single bullet at Steve hitting him in the right shoulder. Chin planted a neat bullet straight through the centre of the boys eyes.

The nurses started running towards Danny's room as the heart monitors started blaring hitting the code blue call.


End file.
